guild_of_magic_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonborn
Dragonborn Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. * Age: Young dragonborn grow quickly. They walk hours after hatching, attain the size and development of a 10-year-old human child by the age of 3, and reach adulthood by 15. They live to be around 80. * Size: Dragonborn are taller and heavier than humans, standing well over 6 feet tall and averaging almost 250 pounds. Your size is Medium. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. * Damage Resistance: You have resistance to the damage type associated with your draconic ancestry. Draconic Ancestry You have draconic ancestry. Choose one type of dragon from the Draconic Ancestry table. Your breath weapon and damage resistance are determined by the dragon type, as shown in the table. Breath Weapon You can use your action to exhale destructive energy. Your draconic ancestry determines the size, shape, and damage type of the exhalation. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a saving throw, the type of which is determined by your draconic ancestry. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature takes 2d6 damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your breath weapon, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Draconic Ancestry Table Dragonborn Feats Dragon Fear When angered, you radiate menace. You gain the following benefits: * Increase your Strength, Constitution, or Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * Instead of exhaling destructive energy, you can expend a use of your Breath Weapon trait to roar, forcing each creature of your choice within 30 feet of you to make a Wisdom saving throw (DC 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier). A target automatically succeeds on the save if it can't hear or see you. On a failed save, a target becomes frightened for 1 minute. If the frightened target takes any damage, it can repeat the saving throw, ending the effect on itself on a success. Dragon Hide You manifest scales and claws reminiscent of your draconic ancestors. You gain the following benefits: * Increase your Strength, Constitution, or Charisma score by 1, up to a maximum of 20. * Your scales harden. While you aren't wearing armor, you can calculate your AC as 13 + your Dexterity modifier. You can use a shield and still gain this benefit. * You can grow retractable claws from the tips of your fingers. Extending or retracting the claws requires no action. The claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the normal bludgeoning damage for an unarmed strike. Dragon Wings You sprout draconic wings. With your wings, you have a flying speed of 20 feet if you aren't wearing heavy armor and aren't exceeding your carrying capacity.Category:Races